Question: Kevin has rowed his boat for a total of $8$ miles since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $2$ miles each day. For how many days has Kevin been rowing?
The number of days that Kevin has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $8\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $8\text{ miles} \div 2\text{ miles per day} = 4\text{ days}$